


Heart Breaker

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is too trusting, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finally admitted his feelings, Castiel never thought it would happen like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Breaker

"You know Cas," Dean says, walking up to the Angel. "It's not just you who feels something between us. I feel it too." 

Castiel looks into the green eyes of his hunter with shock. Dean has never told him his feelings before and all he can think is he wants to hear more. "You... You do?" 

Dean nods his head, "I do..." 

The hunter walks until he's standing directly in front of the Angel, pinning him between his body and the wall. Putting a hand behind Cas' head he pulls him forward, tongue slipping into his mouth easily as Cas gasps in surprise. For a moment the Angel is shocked, frozen as the hunter covers his tongue with his. He starts to get into it, enjoying the feeling of Dean's warm mouth and soft lips against his. 

With a cry of pain he suddenly pulls back, gripping Dean's shoulders tight. He looks down to see blood pouring out of his stomach, an Angel Blade embedded in him. His eyes travel up from the hand, the arm, up to the face of the man he loves. The green eyes stare back at him with glee, watching the life fade out of his blue ones. 

His heart breaks as Dean starts to laugh. A small chuckle getting bigger, deeper as it rumbles out of Dean's chest. Green eyes flip to black as he watches him sink to the ground, blood covering his clothing. His Grace shining through the wound. 

As he sinks to his knees Cas reaches up, putting a hand over Dean's eyes. He wants to remember Dean how he used to be. The occasional bright smile, the flash in his green eyes when their eyes met. He wants to remember that Dean. Not this one. 

Laying on his back as he looks up at the sky, he keeps the image of those green eyes close. It's the last thing he sees as the Blade is twisted, his Grace exploding out of him as he dies. 

Dean stands over him, watching his Grace shine brightly before fading away. He looks at the ground around him, at the wing marks now burned into the earth. Looking into those blue eyes once more, he sees nothing. The shining spark they held now gone.


End file.
